


Of Desire and Giving In

by BitsOFluffNNonsense



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, bed sharing, eleteo, i guess, matena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsOFluffNNonsense/pseuds/BitsOFluffNNonsense
Summary: Mateo finds himself in a panic when he and Elena are traveling in a remote rural corner of Avalor and find themselves bedding down for the night in the only inn for mikes around. The trouble is they've been given the last vacant room and it's tiny with barely enough room for the one and only bed. Elena insists that they can be rational adults and share. What happens between these two best friends once they turn out the lights?





	Of Desire and Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a cheesy bed sharing trope story...what can I say? I'm a fan of cheese :)

Horrified, Mateo stood frozen, gaping at the scene before him as a deep crimson flush crept up his neck. This was not what he'd been expecting when he insisted that he and Elena seek shelter from the raging storm that had taken them by surprise. 

It was a tiny room nestled in the eaves of the rustic country inn that more closely resembled a storage closet than any kind of actual living space. A small bed, barely wide enough for two, was shoved up against one wall while a chest of drawers and a rickety bedside table with an antique oil lamp resting upon it was shoved against the other with barely enough space for one person to squeeze through to get from the door to the bed. 

This had to be a mistake, he thought. Surely no one in their right mind would even suggest that the crown princess accept such meager accommodations. 

Except, the proprietors hadn’t known that they had given their last last vacant room to the crown princess. He and Elena had opted to keep her identity quiet since they were traveling alone. Seeing as she and Mateo were in a remote, rural corner of Avalor, most people didn’t even know what Crown Princess Elena looked like, so it was an easy thing to conceal.

Mateo tried to control his breathing as waves of panic washed over him. The thought of being that close to her— well, she was his best friend, but lately he'd been noticing some odd impulses that he couldn’t explain and had been diligently trying to ignore.

Until now.

Like the strange excitement he felt every morning when she visited him in his workshop. Or the fluttering in his chest whenever she touched him— which was a lot. Or the fact that she was the one person who occupied his mind just as much if not more so than his magical studies. Or the inexplicable sense of happiness and well being he felt when she was near? Not to mention the urge he had to touch her in ways that were not simple friendly touches. Urges that were becoming stronger by the day. 

The truth was that these feelings confused him, and he was completely clueless as to what they meant. They couldn't possibly be romantic–– he didn't have time for fanciful, impossible notions. He needed to focus on his magical studies, on being the best royal wizard he could be, and on being there for Elena— no matter what. 

Mateo was certain that if Elena found out about these feelings, she would think he was an idiot and it would ruin their friendship. Her friendship meant the world to him and he was determined that nothing come between them— especially not his own foolishness. 

“Mateo? What's wrong?” a concerned feminine voice called up to him

Mateo startled, whipping wound, panic flooding his senses as the one person he dreaded facing made her way up the stairs, approaching the horrible travesty of a room. What would she say when she saw it? Surely she would not be pleased by having to spend the night in such close quarters with him. He had to do something!

But what?

“Oh! Hey! Elena!” Mateo stammered in a poor attempt at trying to act casual, his hand flying to the back of his neck as his eyes darted around, looking at every corner of the stairwell to avoid meeting her gaze, “Nothing!” he blurted out, “It's just–– I, uh, you know–– this room, er––”

Confused, Elena peered closely at her royal wizard and best friend, wondering what in the world could possibly have made him so nervous. As she neared the top of the stairs, she tried to look past him to see what had upset him so.

“Mateo? What's going on?” she asked, genuinely perplexed as he moved to try and block her view into the room. 

“You really don’t want to know.”

Putting her hands on her hips, Elena raised a skeptical eyebrow, saying “Actually, I think I do. Come on Mateo, we're both cold, wet and tired and I agreed with you that we needed to not try and push the horses through this storm, so let's call it a night, change into something dry and get some rest.”

Mateo knew they couldn't stand there all night. He'd have to admit his foolishness and show her the room, but he needed a plan. His palms felt sweaty as he wracked his brain trying to think of something, anything, to make this better.

“Mateo, seriously,” her tone softened and she placed a hand in his shoulder, “I'm starting to worry–– what could possibly be at the top of these stairs to have you in such a panic?”

Releasing a sigh of defeat, Mateo stared at the ground and stepped aside, his skin prickling as Elena brushed by him.

“See, now was that so ha–– oh!” her teasing voice trailed off, surprised as she took in the cramped space before her.

His face now a deep crimson, Mateo hurried to her side, stammering, “Don't worry, I–– I can sleep in the stable. You can have this room. There's barely enough space for one as it i––”

“Mateo, don't be ridiculous,” Elena chided, “You are not sleeping in the stable. We––” she took a deep breath, biting her lower lip as she looked around the room, shooting him a furtive glance from the corner of her eye as she continued, “We can share this bed, it'll be perfectly fine.”

“No! I–– I can't— we can’t— I’ll ju––” 

Mateo was certain the color in his heated cheeks was now permanent as his thoughts quickly spiraled into full on panic mode. She was his best friend. Sure, they weren’t shy about touching each other. She was a hugger and he’d quickly learned that they were alike in that after years of being hidden away in the dark, they both thrived on little physical reminders that they were no longer alone, but to spend the night in such a small space? In the same bed? He’d never shared a bed with anyone in his life, not even his mother–– or at least not since he was a very small child. 

And that odd desire that had been haunting him— he wasn’t sure he had the self control to keep his hands to himself with her there. 

So close. 

In the dark. 

Under the same blanket.

He swallowed hard as a different kind of heat began simmering  deep within. 

“Mateo de Alva,” Elena interrupted sternly, startling him from the swirling thoughts that had kindled a strange tension in his core, “if you insist on sleeping in the stable then we are both going to be sleeping in the stable. Because there's no way in the realm that I am going to take the warm dry bed while my best friend sleeps with the horses. Just, no.”

She watched as Mateo, still not looking at her, stuck a finger in his collar to loosen it, a light sheen of sweat beading on his forehead as he looked around frantically at everything except for her. Her gaze shifted, softening as her heart clenched with pity for her poor, sweet friend. Reaching a hand out, she placed it on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Mateo, look at me.” She placed a finger beneath his chin, guiding it gently up until he was forced to meet her gaze. “It’s ok, really. We can share this bed. I am sure that the two of us can manage to share a bed for one night without it bringing about the end of the world. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow and I think we both need to be as well rested as possible. That’s not going to happen if you spend the night in the cold, damp stable. You won’t be able to sleep because you’ll be miserable and alone. I won’t be able to sleep because I’ll know you’re miserable and alone. So let’s skip the drama and just agree to share the bed like rational human beings, ok?” 

She flashed him a crooked grin as she saw the panic in his eyes recede slightly, his breathing evening out as he took a deep, steadying breath, nodding as he said, “Ok, Elena.” Looking around, he continued, “There's not much room in here, I'll–– uh–– just wait here while you can change, ok?”

Raising an eyebrow, Elena said, “You could just turn your back––”

“N–no!” he practically shouted, wringing his hands before him, “I don't mind, really. Just call for me when you're done.”

Knowing when to pick her battles, Elena shrugged, saying, “Alright, Mateo. Have it your way.” She turned, grinning at her friend's beet red face before carefully pushing the door shut.

———

Mateo stood outside the bedroom door, heart thundering, his trembling hand poised just over the doorknob. Elena had gone in to dress for bed a few moments ago and just called for him to come back in. 

He could do this. Everything would be fine. He could control himself out of love and respect for his friend. What was the big deal, anyways? It was just a bed. 

Squaring his shoulders and standing with more confidence than he felt, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, freezing, his throat constricting as his mind went blank when he took in the scene before him.

He’d never seen his friend looking so beautiful as she smiled at him from where she sat on the far side of the bed, the blanket over her lap. She wore her simple white nightgown, her raven dark hair loose and cascading in soft waves around her shoulders and down her back. 

Well, he corrected his thoughts, he’d seen her like this one other time but he’d been too concerned about her health and well being to have given it much thought.

But now––

He wondered how in the world was he was going to  _ sleep _ next to her with her looking so utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful?

Swallowing hard, he tried to remember what it was he was supposed to be doing. 

Or how to breathe.

“Mateo? Are you ok? Do you want me to leave while you change?” Elena looked a little worried as she watched him, uncertainty flickering in her eyes.

“N-no!” Mateo squeaked, blushing furiously as he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “No, that won’t be necessary. I-I'm just going to sleep in my clothes.”

Elena raised an eyebrow, saying, “But didn’t you bring pajamas?”

“Er— yes?”

“Is that a question?”

“No, I have pajamas but I just thought this would be easi—“

“Mateo, your clothes are still wet from the rain. Just put on your pajamas, ok? The whole point of this exercise is to get a good night’s rest and neither of us is going to be comfortable with you in your damp clothes making the bed cold.”

As Mateo looked uncertainly at his satchel upon the chest of drawers, Elena grinned and said, “Here, I’ll make it easier for you.” She laid down and rolled over so her back was to him and she was facing the wall, “See? Now I can’t see you. Just change your clothes and please come to bed. It’s getting colder up here by the second and having a second body to warm these sheets would be nice.”

Nodding, Mateo turned his back on the princess and tried to imagine that there was a wall between them as he pulled his pajama pants from his bag and quickly changed into the soft, loose fitting flannel. Grimacing, he thought about how he didn’t usually wear a shirt to bed— and hadn’t brought one on this trip. He couldn’t sleep next to Elena without a shirt! But they had packed light and his only shirt was the one on his back–– which was, of course, wet. Chewing his lip nervously, he decided he didn't really have a choice in the matter and removed the white button up shirt, laying it across the chest of drawers to dry. 

He felt rather exposed, but remembered that it wasn't the first time she'd seen him without a shirt. They had gone to to the beach together with their friends several times over the previous summer, so, he told himself, this wasn't as big of a deal as he was making it out to be. 

“Ok,” he said quietly, “I’m done, you can turn around now.”

Silence.

Curious, Mateo sat on the bed and peered over her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady and deep. She had fallen asleep.

He smiled softly at her peacefully sleeping form, his worries momentarily forgotten.

Sliding his legs beneath the blankets, he leaned over and blew out the lamp, enveloping the room in darkness.

And instantly sending electricity thrumming through every nerve in his body.

As he laid back on his pillow, Mateo tried to stare up at the dark ceiling but was hyper aware of the warmth and closeness of the beautiful young woman beside him. He could hear each of her soft breaths and could imagine her lips slightly parted the way they were when she was at rest, the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders with each inhale and exhale. His toes curled as he wondered idly what it would feel like to have her lips pressed to his, her breath fanning across his skin, her–– 

No. Stop, he commanded himself. 

This was his best friend he was thinking about. He couldn't have those kinds of thoughts–– not about her. She deserved better than that. Mateo tried to refocus his thoughts on the darkness surrounding him, but his nose tickled as he noticed her scent.

God, but did she smell good. Like vanilla and sun ripened strawberries. 

Mateo crossed his arms tightly over his chest as a reminder to keep his hands to himself, for with each passing moment, he was nearly overcome with the desire to gather her in his arms, holding her close as he buried his nose in her hair.

He felt the tension building in his shoulders, his back, his stomach, his–– he tried not to even acknowledge  _ THAT _ . He could sense every little movement she made, so aware he was of her presence. In spite of his growing discomfort, Mateo couldn't help the smile that curved his lips as he listened to her murmuring softly in her sleep. He couldn't quite make out the words but appreciated each of her little sighs and moans until–– 

“Mateo…”

He jumped slightly, his head turning automatically towards the sound of her voice. It was so quiet that he thought he might have been imagining it, but then–– 

“Mmm…Mateo.”

He could clearly hear the smile in her voice and stiffened with a sharp intake of breath as she rolled over, still asleep and curled into his side. Her head snuggled into his shoulder and her arm curved across his chest, holding him close and her leg–– he swallowed hard against the sudden dryness in his throat as her leg slid up his own and hooked itself over the crook of his hip pressing against a part of him that was nowhere near asleep. 

His heart racing, Mateo didn't know what to do. Clearly she was having a  _ very _ pleasant dream and he was in it–– which had his head spinning with possibilities.

But what exactly was going on in that beautiful mind of hers?

He didn't know how to feel about about this new development. He was beyond pleased, of course, and felt a faint flicker of hope that perhaps his best friend was experiencing some of the same confusing thoughts towards him as he had been for her. Perhaps they'd be able to sort this out together.

But at that moment, Elena had wrapped herself around Mateo like a pretzel, leaving him reeling. He wasn't sure how to respond. Should he just lie still and let her do whatever she pleased? Would she regret this in the morning? Should he stop her to save her from that regret? Should he give into his temptation and return the embrace? 

He knew what he wanted. He wanted desperately to touch her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, squeeze the delicate curve of her waist, wrap her in his own arms and find out if her skin was really as soft as it looked. He wanted to hear his name on her lips again and again. He wanted to discover what it felt like to have those perfect ruby red lips pressed to his own. 

That was a perfectly normal thing to feel about a best friend, right?

Somehow, he didn't think so, but as Mateo considered these things, he felt his eyelids becoming heavy with exhaustion and his mind growing foggy. He carefully slipped his arms around her, giving in to this tiniest bit of his desire, thinking it couldn’t hurt. 

Smiling, Mateo allowed his body to relax, melting into her embrace. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help he but think that having her there in his arms felt so right, almost as if she were a puzzle piece filling a void in his soul he hadn't even realized existed until she bounded into his life and filled it to perfection.

–––––

Hours later Elena woke with a smile on her face, groggy but content and warm, thinking that somehow she had just had the best, most restful night of sleep she’d ever had. Which was odd considering the lumpy mattress and rough sheets beneath her. 

But she'd had the most marvelous dream. 

She had finally confessed the secret burning desire she harbored for one of her best friends. A desire that she'd done her very best to keep hidden for many reasons not the least of which being the complications that come along with the title of crown princess–– or the fact that he was her best friend and may not feel the same way about her. In spite of that, the desire had continued to grow stronger for months until she'd found it nearly impossible to keep her hands to herself when she was around him–– more so than was normal even for her touchy feely nature.

In the dream, Mateo had confessed his love for her in return, taking her in his arms and kissing her in ways that made her forget her own name–– and not just on the lips. 

Her lips curved into a wicked smile with the memory of the dream as she burrowed deeper beneath the covers, curling happily into the large warm pillow that she had thoroughly curved herself around. Though she was still half asleep, heat prickled her skin as she remembered bits of the dream, and Elena tightened her hold on the pillow, sleepily pressing her hips deeper into it with the memory of a particularly good part, but froze in place, shocked when the pillow hardened against her and nudged back.

Fully awake now, Elena's eyes flew open and she realized with a little gasp that rather than the pillow she'd thought she was clutching, she was twisted around the warm, bronze colored, half naked torso of her best friend–– the very same best friend that she had been so happily dreaming about just moments before.

What was more, he was fast asleep–– well, most of him was, anyway–– and just as entwined around her as she was around him. 

Was he–– she wondered–– was his body responding to her touch? 

Curious, she ran her hand softly along the soft yet define muscles of his back and grinned as she felt the little nudge again. 

She brought her hand back and drew it slowly across his chest, her breath catching in her throat as she was distracted by the lovely bronze color of his skin, biting her lip as she was struck by a sudden desire to press a thousand kisses to every square inch of that skin. She paused, her fingers drawing soft circles up and down his sternum as she felt the nudge, slightly stronger this time, her toes curling as she felt him press against her. 

She was going to have to do something about this or risk being driven mad by this beautiful boy who was fast asleep and completely oblivious to the heat smoldering beneath her skin.

She looked at his face and smiled softly as she memorized each of his features, running her fingers through the mop of chocolate curls framing his sweet face down to where she traced each of his baby soft eyelids, along the bridge of his nose to the perfect curve of his lips set in a rather pleased smile that was growing wider with each touch–– as was the pressure against her middle.

Her eyes fixed upon his lips. She really wanted to kiss him–– she knew she shouldn’t, not while he was asleep, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted–– no, needed–– to feel them against hers, to have his taste on her tongue. 

Her heart pounded a steady rhythm in time to the rhythm of the chanting in her mind––  _ Kiss him! Kiss him! _

She leaned in, staring at those lips, her breath sofly fanning across his cheeks when his eyes slowly opened, and he blinked sleepily. 

A sweet, crooked smile spread to his lips as he peered blearily up at the most beautiful sight he’d ever woken to–– he was in heaven. Clearly an angel had visited him in his sleep and was now brushing her fingers through his hair. 

An angel who looked a lot like his best friend.

His eyes widened and his mouth popped open in shock as he became aware of his arms and legs entwined around Elena–– his cheeks practically glowed from the heat flooding them as he realized that his very pleasant dream had not only been in his head, but part of it was on display in a very physical way that Elena was sure to notice considering the way he had her pressed to him.

Beyond mortified, Mateo hoped the ground would open up and swallow him whole to save him from his embarrassment.

“I–– I’m so sorry Elena!” he croaked, releasing her from his embrace. “I don’t know what came over me! I–” 

He was silenced by Elena’s lips crashing into his, and every logical, rational thought retreated, overshadowed by crushing need. 

The smoldering warmth that had been building for hours erupted into flame, searing as his blood pounded through his veins.

His hands flew to her waist and pulled her against him, his lips frantically moving with hers and his tongue swept between her lips, colliding and twining with hers. 

A soft satisfied noise sounded from the back of his throat as he tasted her–– she tasted as good as she smelled, like love and desire and sunshine all rolled into one.

Mateo rolled onto his back, tugging her along with him. She gladly complied, sliding over him until she was straddling his waist, driving him wild as she ground her hips into him.

Though no words had been spoken, Elena’s heart soared with the understanding that her best friend had clearly been wanting her as desperately as she wanted him. She had never felt this way about anyone before and now–– now, she couldn’t imagine ever feeling this way about anyone else. An overwhelming hunger for more of him raged through her as her kisses became deeper, more passionate. 

Encouraged by his eagerness, her hands feverishly explored the smooth expanse of his bare chest, delighting in his responsiveness each time her fingers brushed against a sensitive area. Wanting more, she kissed him hard as her hands blindly sought his, pulling them gently from her waist and placing them upon her breasts.

Mateo froze. His eyes widened with renewed panic and uncertainty, he pulled back slightly to meet her steady gaze. Already breathless, his core tightened as he recognized the hunger burning in her eyes mirroring his own. 

A single question flickered at the forefront of his mind––  _ are you sure? _

Leaning in, her lips brushed his ear, sending electricity pulsing down his spine as she whispered a single word, “Please.”

His senses spiraled out in all directions from the overwhelming sensation, Mateo groaned as she pressed herself into his hands, feeling the fullness of each perfectly firm breast as he cupped them gently. Heat flashed over his skin as her soft murmurs and whimpers sounded in the ear she was nipping and sucking on in response to his careful, tentative touches. 

Elena hadn’t realized how much she’d been aching for this, and now–– now that she had it, she craved more. Not only that, but she realized that she loved him. She really and truly loved him. She wanted all of him––- body, heart and soul. 

Pulling back suddenly, she stared down at Mateo, her eyes wide with the revelation. Panting, he looked back up at her, concern flickering in his eyes, he asked, “What is it?”

Coals burning in her eyes, Elena whispered, her voice tinged with awe, “I–– I think I love you.”

Taken aback, Mateo just stared, his mind reeling as he thought of the barrage of confusing thoughts and feelings that had haunted him for months–– they all of a sudden made sense.

“I–– I think I love you too,” he murmured, his wide, hazel green eyes peering up at her, wonder and fear flickering in equal measure within.

The smile she gave him in response could rival the sun, so dazzling and full of love it was.

Feeling a bit bold, Mateo leaned up on one elbow, smiling softly as he reached up to cup her cheek in his free hand, saying softly, “You are so beautiful,  _ mi amor _ .”

Elena’s heart swelled at the utter sincerity and adoration in his voice and she could feel the the smoldering flame in her core simmering, slowly reaching its way to boiling pressure–– the tension becoming unbearable. 

Leaning in, she kissed him softly as her hands drifted down to her knees where she grasped the hem of her nightgown and pulled it smoothly over her head, tossing it to the floor behind her, revealing her bare breasts and lacy white underwear.

Mateo struggled to remember how to breath as he tried to reconcile everything leading up to this moment–– this moment where his best friend was naked on his lap and straddling his hips, completely unbothered by his hardness pressing against her with nothing between them but a bit of soft flannel and sheer lace.

He’d never dared to even dream of seeing her like this. He wanted her–– ached for her but–– should he? Should he take what was being offered to him? 

Elena placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed him back to the bed, trapping him  in her steady, burning gaze as she lowered herself with him, her hair cascading in a dark, shimmering wall around them.

Her breasts pressed to his chest, Mateo reveled in the intimate feel of skin on skin contact as he allowed her to guide his hands to her backside. His clever fingers glided over the elegant curves to her hips, pressing her more tightly against his aching hardness, appreciating the way his name fell from her lips in a breathy moan. Elena pressed her lips to the soft, sensitive skin just below his ear, nibbling and sucking as he tried to remember his own name.

Taking the hem of the sheer lace panties between his trembling finger tips, Mateo hesitated until Elena breathed in his ear, “Please,  _ mi amor _ . I need you.” She raised her hips up into his hands in invitation and he slipped the delicate lace away, sliding his hands over the soft skin up the curve of her back, he cupped her face, tilting her mouth to meet his, appreciating the sweet taste of her on his tongue. 

Elena was in a state of complete and total bliss, feeling only the sensation of his touch. 

His hips–– pressed to hers. 

His chest–– pressed to hers.

His mouth–– pressed to hers.

Nothing else existed in that moment but him–– her–– and the flames that had erupted, fueling the ever intensifying burning need at her core. 

As she kissed him with all of the love and desire she had within her, her hands found there way down his sides to the waistband of his pants and he lifted his hips off the bed just enough to help her slide them off before he kicked them to the floor.

It was just the two of them–– skin to skin and soul to soul–– the final barrier having been removed.

Elena knew what she wanted. And judging from the scorching look in his eyes and the burning heat of his kisses and his touches, she was confident it was what Mateo wanted too. 

She rolled over onto the bed, squeezing her legs around his hips and pulling at his shoulders, inviting him be on top.

Breathless, Mateo peppered kisses on her lips, across her cheeks and down to her neck as she clutched the sheets, arching into him with a little moan of his name.

Starting to feel impatient, Elena muttered something incomprehensible under her breath, spreading her knees a bit wider. She placed her hands on his backside, tugging him gently to her center. One hand slid along the ridge of his hip, and she grinned wickedly when he hissed as she wrapped a hand around the length of him, guiding him to where he needed to be. 

Scrunching her eyes shut, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her fingers digging into the muscle of his back as he slowly thrust himself into her, groaning through the initial pain and bucking her hips into him. The pair slowly rocked their hips back and forth in what began as an awkward rhythm at first but quickly melded into the smooth, steady rhythm of lovers.

Elena’s fingers dug into his back from pleasure now rather than pain as the heat in her veins intensified, a spring coiling tighter and tighter by the second in the deepest reaches of her core. 

Mateo had never experienced anything like this. He felt like he was everywhere and nowhere all at once as the rhythm picked up speed and intensity every second. The closeness, the intimacy–– it was glorious. All he could think about was his love for this woman and how lucky he was to fall in love with his best friend. 

As Elena approached the edge, the tension within her reaching its breaking point, she held Mateo tightly to her pressing her lips to his ear as she breathed, “I love you,  _ mi amor _ .”

Mateo cried out as his release came with one final thrust, clutching her to him as he shuddered through each wave of pleasure.

That final thrust was all she needed as she was launched over the edge, holding him to her as the tension released, sending waves of relief and ecstasy through her to her limbs until she felt she had melted.

The couple spent the next few moments savoring the intimate connection between them, panting as they tried to catch their breath, appreciating the incredible closeness they had together and basking in their newfound love for one another.

Elena looked demurely up into the warm hazel eyes of her best friend and smiled, still a bit breathless. “T– That was incredible.”

Rolling off of her, Mateo lay on his side, pulling her into his arms as he smiled crookedly and replied, “That’s putting it mildly.” His gaze shifted and he looked away uncertainly before saying, “Elena, I– I love you, but are you going to get into trouble for this?”

Elena sighed and said, “Truthfully, I don’t know. I only know that I want you. You are my best friend and I’ve wanted you to be more than that for months now. I definitely didn’t plan for this, for the exact reason you just brought up. But now that I’ve experienced–– this–– with you–– what loving you truly feels like–– not just the physical, but this emotional connection too–– I can’t go back. We’ll find a way to make this work.” She sat up and pulled him into a sitting position beside her, as she looked determinedly into his eyes. “I believe in us. Do you trust me?”

Matching her determination with his own, Mateo pressed a soft kiss to her lips and nodded.

“Always.”


End file.
